Ma femme
by Blue Nagami
Summary: Il suffit d'un mot de travers pour qu'on se fiche de lui, et alors qu'il veut s'éloigner de ces abrutis, Kanzaki est suivi par un Natsume peut être un peu trop curieux. Mais que voulait-il dire par "sa femme"? /!\ Shonen Ai /!\


**Hi cher lecteur,**

 **J'ai retrouvé cette fic dans mes documents et je me suis dis que bien qu'elle ne soit pas super travaillé ou affreusement vieille je pourrais la publier juste parce que je le vaut bien, alors la voilà!**

* * *

" **Merde, je suis aussi la femme d'Oga**..."

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kanzaki. Et celui-ci s'insulta mentalement pour avoir laissé échapper ces mots. Il avait fallu qu'il parle un peu de la "blondasse" à Oga pour qu'il se souvienne de moment et qu'il y pense... à haute voix.

Natsume rit un peu avant d'observer son boss tout en gardant son sourire. Il se foutait royalement de sa gueule!

" **Tu es la femme d'Oga? Moi qui pensais que tu serais dominant dans ce genre de situation**."

Un ange passa. Et quand il comprit enfin de quoi parlait son ami, il se gêna instantanément, laissant une couleur écarlate prendre place sur son visage. Il voulut contrer, mais on le coupa aussi tôt en répondant à sa place.

" **Non, Kanzaki-san ne peut pas être gay**!" lança Shiroyama provoquant les éclats de voix de ses compagnons.

Ça les intéressait tant que ça son orientation sexuelle. En plus de ça, c'était complètement faux: d'abord, il était hétéro à cent pour cent, et puis, il ne se laisserait pas dominer par qui que ce soit, et surtout pas par un homme. Mais il ne dit rien, il se contenta de s'en aller, le rouge aux joues, laissant ces abrutis racontés n'importe quoi.

Le blond décida donc de s'éloigner le plus possible d'eux."Bande d'idiots". Oui, plus il s'éloignerait d'eux, mieux il se sentira. Et puis, franchement, qu'y avait-il d'amusant à sous-entendre ou non qu'il aimait les hommes. Rien que pensait qu'un mec lui fasse certaines choses le révulsait, malgré le fait qu'il rougisse en même temps. Mais là aussi, il avait une explication: il avait toujours été gêné de ces choses-là. C'était tout, et non pas parce qu'il était attiré par les hommes.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne fit pas attention à Natsume qui venait de le rejoindre.

" **Tout va bien?** " dit-il toujours son sourire aux lèvres.

Kanzaki ne lui répondit pas. Non, mais, il s'attendait à quoi? C'était à cause de lui que les autres se fichaient de lui. En de plus, ça se verrait s'il se sentait bien, à cet instant.

Shintaro se plaça directement devant lui, le stoppant dans sa course. Hajime détourna le regard, hors de question qu'il lui parle. Cela agrandit le sourire Natsume, il lui faisait vraiment la tête? Comme un gamin.

" **Ah, c'est mignon quand tu es fâché**."

Et, il obtint ce qu'il voulait, le blond devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais, cette fois-ci, cela fût aussi dû à son énervement. Natsume connaissait parfaitement ces genres de réactions et en plus ça l'amusait. Le pire, c'est que ça l'amusait surtout quand c'était lui qui les provoquait. Alors sans un mot, il le planta là pour être sûr qu'il lui fiche la paix. Hors de question de lui adresser la parole un instant de plus.

L'autre homme le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'en allait. Il aurait pu être déçu, mais non, à la place, il préféra rejoindre à nouveau Kanzaki dont l'irritation augmenta encore. Et, il suffit d'un sourire pour que ce dernier n'explose.

 **"Mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux?!"**

C'est vrai ça! Qu'est-ce qui lui voulait à la fin? Ils avaient l'habitude de rester la plupart du temps ensemble mais, quand il était énervé, il savait se retenir.

Natsume fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de lui lancer tout sourire:

 **"Je voulais savoir ce que tu voulais dire par "je suis la femme d'Oga"."**

Au contraire de ce qu'il imaginait, le blond ne s'énerva pas. À la place, il poussa un long soupir avant de l'inviter à le suivre.

Pour une fois, Natsume fut vraiment surpris alors qu'il l'entraînait vers l'infirmerie. C'était bien la première qu'il ne sût pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Ils entrèrent alors dans la dite infirmerie qui était vide, rien d'étonnant non plus.

Le brun regarda un instant son camarade avant que ce dernier ne se décide à enlever son haut. Instinctivement, il écarquilla les yeux avant de l'empêcher de se dévêtir.

 **"Quand j'ai dit que tu étais dominé, je ne le pensais pas vraiment! Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça!"**

Ce fut au tour de Kanzaki de réagir au quart de tour.

 **"** **Ça** n' **a aucun rapport! Je voulais te faire comprendre que tout ce que j'ai dit c'est à cause de cette foutue marque!"**

De ce fait, il désigna la fameuse marque située sur son omoplate après avoir finalement réussi à enlever son T-Shirt. Natsume arrêta tout mouvement net. Il avait bien compris que son boss était en quelque sorte "lié" à Oga depuis l'événement "Nasubi", mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit à ce point.

Voyant qu'il ne devait plus trop suivre, Hajime intervint à nouveau.

 **"La gamine aux cheveux roses, elle a dit que c'était une sorte de demande en mariage. Et sur le coup ça m'est revenu..."**

 **"Tu veux dire que par cette marque tu es "marié" à Oga?"**

Le blond hocha la tête en laissant échapper un "en quelque sorte". Natsume sourit enfin à nouveau. Il fallait dire que tout ça avait fini par le surprendre mais à un point, mais finalement, tout s'arrangeait à nouveau. Et, puis une idée lui avait aussi traversé l'esprit à l'instant.

 **"Donc, il suffirait de te marquer pour que tu deviennes la femme de quelqu'un?"**

Kanzaki recula soudainement craintif à l'aura étrange et subite de Natsume. Il avait l'impression que le brun venait de se transformer en bête sauvage traquant sa proie, qui n'était autre que... lui! Avec peur, qu'il essayait pourtant de cacher, il recula petit à petit tentant de mettre de la distance entre lui et son "traqueur". Il se dit un instant qu'il aurait dû s'enfuir là maintenant, mais ses jambes refusaient de l'écouter comme si, finalement, il attendait ce qui allait se passer.

Natsume s'approcha encore de lui et pencha sa tête vers l'épaule du blond pour y poser ses lèvres. Kanzaki le laissa faire, de toute façon il savait qu'il était plus fort que lui, même s'il ne l'admettrait pas.

Le brun, après quelques secondes, s'éloigna de lui et c'est à ce moment qu'il put voir à l'endroit délaissé une énorme marque violette. Il aurait voulu s'énerver mais à ce moment il était trop gêné pour faire quoi que ce soit. Pour une fois, il avait automatiquement fait le lien entre ce geste et les paroles d'avant.

Ce fut donc Natsume qui prit la parole voyant l'inconfort du blond.

 **"Je ne veux pas que tu sois la femme de quelqu'un d'autre... Je t'aime"**

Kanzaki le regarda pour voir s'il ne se fichait pas de lui. Mais, cette fois-ci Natsume semblait être l'homme le plus sérieux du monde. Le blond ne sut pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou bien en être dégoûté, à la place il baissa la tête en essayant de cacher ses rougeurs.

 **"Et, tu sais que le mariage est suivi d'une lune de miel..."**

Hajime releva son regard vers Shintaro pour y voir son sourire amusé. Il laissa juste échappé un geignement réticent pas très convaincant.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, parce que même si elle est carrément bizarre je l'aime bien quand même...**

 **Bref, laissez un commentaire si ça vous tente et à la prochaine!**

 **Kiss!**


End file.
